


Burning Down The House

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [23]
Category: DCU, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She started it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Down The House

She started it.

There he was, minding his own business (which is actually a complete lie – he was trying to hack her computer and send all the files marked 'JL' to Noah Kuttler for decryption) when Kimiyo decided that it would be fun if she put on his cape and swanned about the living room pretending that she was him.

"I…am….Doctor Light! Women want me, some of the men do too, and the damned kids stay _off of my lawn_ ," Kimiyo intones with a flourish of the cape, raising a hand to point at him dramatically. "I will show you the power of- what are you doing with my computer?"

"Nothing," Arthur assures her smoothly, closing the laptop and setting it aside. "What are _you_ doing? I don't prance around like that."

Kim twirls in place, making the fabric fan out. "You _do_ prance around like this."

"It's more of a manly glide," he argues, wondering how much of the wine she's had since dinner. "You didn't drink the rest of the bottle, did you?"

She shakes her head at him, and lifts her hands to remove the cape. "No, I just remembered something Kara told me earlier today-"

"Oh, here we go," Arthur grumbles.

"Artie," Kimiyo says reprovingly. "She actually _wasn't_ telling me how terrible you are…"

Maybe he should get back to work transferring those files. "Which would be a first..."

"...though you are perfectly horrible," she finishes. "As I was _saying_ : The League is having a costume party at Justice Hall and I'd completely forgotten about buying a costume, so I was joking around with her and told her that we'd just swap suits."

Kim now has his complete, undivided attention.

"That's a good plan, Miko. I _like_ that plan. You as Power Girl? Yes, _please_." When the guys heard about this... "I could ask Killer Frost to loan you those thigh-high boots she wore on that bank job last month, and-" She promptly interrupts by explaining that she actually wants to exchange outfits with _him_ , which is decidedly less exciting.

"It'll be fun."

"It'll be too _small_ , is that it will be – besides, why would I want to attend a Halloween party thrown by and for the Justice League? And don't say because of reduced jail time because you promised that on New Year's and I was in Iron Heights for a month."

She loops his cape around her forearm and slides onto his lap. "Arthur, darling, you broke into the Fortress of Solitude and laced the walls with Kryptonite. Even I don't have that much pull when you do something that stupid."

"Do you _know_ what happens in the Pipeline during shift change? I was moments away from becoming Girder's cupcake when Wolfe finally let me out."

"You poor thing." Kimiyo pats his cheek. "It must have been horrible."

"It was! He has a blonde wig he smuggled in from somewhere. Now, I believe we were discussing the incentive for me to escort you to that ridiculous party…"

Kim leans in, brushing her lips against his ear. "Outfits."

Well, now. "What kind?"

"Whichever kind you'd like."

"Really? My choice?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Deal." Arthur adjusts the cape around her shoulders, kissing her throat. "Yours is still too small for me."

Attempting to slide his hands up under her shirt gets him nowhere, because she twists away from him to bring their gear from the closet. "It should stretch," Kim tells him, sorting through the tangle of black and white fabric to pull his suit free.

Arthur settles back against the couch cushions and watches her strip down to her bra and panties before tugging on his suit; it's far too big for her and he smiles as she clonks around the room in his boots trying to hold up the belt, prop up the helmet so that she can see, and swirl the cape out of the way so that she won't trip - all at the same time. "That's the most adorable thing I've ever seen," he teases. "All you're missing is the goatee."

"I bought a fake one at the Halloween store," Kim says, tilting her head back so that she can peer at him from beneath the helmet's rim. "Try on mine, now."

"Hold it up," he orders, teleporting out of his clothes and into her suit. The fabric cuts into his skin as he re-forms inside it, and Kim promptly starts laughing so hard he's glad that her ex has custody of the kids this week. Placing her tiara (she hates it when he calls it a tiara, which is precisely why he does it) on his head, Arthur puts his hands on his hips and strikes a pose that makes her laugh even harder. "You _dare_ to laugh at Lady Doctor Light, vile midget villain?"

" _Lady_ Doctor – oh wait, wait! The goatee," Kim gasps, clomping over to her purse and digging out a small orange bag. "Help me put it on."

By the time the spirit gum dries, they're both giggling like eight year olds. Kimiyo collapses in a wail of laughter when he suggests she pad the crotch of the suit and the only thing at hand is a banana from the kitchen counter. "Your turn, now – if I need padding then _you_ do, too."

"It's gonna rip," Arthur protests as she flourishes an accent pillow at him and tries to cram it down the neck of the suit he's wearing; it's stuck in a lump around his collarbone when he feels the seams start to give way, but she manages to shove the pillow where she wants it. When Kim holds up a tube of her black lipstick, he feels it's time to put his foot down. "No way, Hoshi. Put that back in your lady bag."

"Take it like a man, Arthur." Before he can move, light particles solidify into manacles that keep him chained to the couch and he's getting a makeover whether he wants one or not. He bucks and twists trying to get her off him, but they both know that if he _really_ wants to break free he could do it in a heartbeat.

He can smell the spirit gum and acrylic of that stupid fake beard mixed with her perfume as she leans over him smudging eye shadow beneath the arches of his brows, and Arthur stops his half-hearted attempts to free himself as Kim gets out the eyeliner. He watches her under his lashes, fascinated at her level of concentration; he’d expected her to simply smear lipstick over his mouth, but she’s actually _applying_ it.

This…is odd. “Uh. Miko?”

“Close your eyes,” she orders, and Arthur feels the kohl pencil scratch along the roots of his eyelashes. The fingertips of her left hand rest against his face to help steady her right. “You can open them,” Kim finally says, and uncaps the lipstick again to slide it over his bottom lip a final time.

Arthur looks at her, she looks at him, and instead of laughing she reaches out to stroke his goatee. “Mmm.” Kimiyo murmurs something in Japanese that he doesn’t quite catch, but the way she’s staring at him coupled with her tone of voice means that she seems to like what she sees. And the _last_ time she looked at him like that…

She grinds her hips down against his swollen groin, sending pulses of heat through his body that flush his skin and make him strain against his bonds. "Let me up."

"Oh, I don't think so." She pushes the helmet back out of her eyes and smirks down at him, using a pet name that's usually reserved for _her_. " Bishoujo." Kimiyo slides her hand down Arthur’s stomach and presses her fingertips against the strained inseam of the suit he's wearing, calling up enough power to slice through it carefully.

Kim reaches inside and fondles him until his hips are rising and falling helplessly, then she sits back to look at him. After what seems an eternity, she resumes undressing him and that takes another eon or two since Kim picks apart the stitching at the seams. Arthur does his best to angle his lower body up towards hers to get the friction he craves, but she simply lifts off of him every time he tries. “ _Miko_ ,” he rasps, thrashing against the ‘chains’ holding him fast.

He feels like screaming when she decides to reapply the eye shadow.

When she’s done, the next thing she does is to reclaim her headpiece. Setting aside the pillow she pulls from the inside of the suit, Kimiyo runs her nails over his bare chest and Arthur is nearly frantic with need as her nails scratch a path down his stomach. His cock, thumping against his stomach and steadily leaking precum, twitches violently when Kim drags the pad of her middle finger through the clear fluid smeared on his abdomen and slowly licks it off.

The manacles disappear as abruptly as they’d formed and Arthur grasps her firmly, willing both of them out of their clothing in a complicated teleportation maneuver that isn’t the smartest thing he's ever done… but it works, and he sweeps the discarded suits off the couch in the same movement he uses to spill her onto her back.

Kimiyo arches her spine and pushes back against him as he shoves inside. She’s tight around him and so wet… Arthur slants his mouth over Kim's, thrusting hard and fast as the power slumbering in his veins awakens to yearn towards hers. Her nails bite into his skin. "More," she pants. " _More…!_ "

Arthur redoubles his efforts and is soon rewarded by the sight of Kimiyo coming undone in his arms, the pure white light shining beneath her skin brightening as she cries out, wild-eyed and trembling. The light shivers out from her pores, a live wire twisting and sparking until it connects with what roils inside him. Somewhere in the back of his mind is the realization that he needs to build a shield to contain the energy, but his long-delayed orgasm is finally within reach and he's too desperate to care what might happen.

Burying his face in Kim's neck Arthur thrusts deep within her body and comes with a strangled yell, the pent-up energy radiating from him in a destructive rush that incinerates the couch and dumps them on the floor. The windows explode outward in a shower of glass and all down the street, car alarms are triggered by the blast.

Kimiyo's fingers brush the nape of his neck as they lay in the smoking ruins of the leather sectional. "The coffee table is on fire, Arthur."

He doesn't give a good goddamn about the coffee table. "Hnnnnnngh," he murmurs. His limbs feel too heavy to move, not that he's planning to in the near future.

"Our insurance agent is going to kill us."

"Mm-hmm."

"Artie."

"Hmm?"

"You're squishing me."

"Get used to life as a pancake," Arthur yawns.

"Artie. Off. _Now_."

Unwillingly rolling off to one side and singing his tailbone on – what else? – the coffee table, he 'ports up to their bedroom and into a fresh set of clothes since his have been turned to a pile of ashes. Arthur drags his forearm across his mouth and jogs back down the stairs with clothing for Kim, who's on the phone with someone.

"No, no; everything's fine. Tell Buddy we're sorry for upsetting the dogs – oh, do you happen to still have the number of that glass repair service you recommended? I wonder if they're still open…" Kim narrows her eyes at him as he passes her the clothing, as if she's _not_ to blame for the destruction.

Arthur hurls himself into the one armchair that's relatively unscathed after moving their suits into the closet and steeples his fingers (he's waiting for the Flash to show up because if there's one thing Buddy and Ellen Baker love to do, it's gossip) and less than a minute later a red blur sends the graded papers on the kitchen table into a funneled spin. "You've missed a spot," Arthur informs him, tossing a balled up piece of paper where the coffee table used to be.

West downshifts to catch it and throw it back at his head. "Nice guyliner, Light. You look like Dave Navarro."

"Perhaps you should try it once in a while – it might keep Linda from running off to 'find herself' twice a month."

Kim gives him a warning glare before turning to their uninvited guest. "Thank you for coming, Flash, but you really didn't need to…"

"It's…no problem at all – I fixed your windows, and the, um, the burned stuff is down at the dump so you don't have to worry about it… besides, I'm kinda used to cleaning up his messes," the other man says, not quite looking Kimiyo in the eye.

Arthur makes a mental note to break his leg the next time they're at odds. "You're getting so very good at it, too. Run along home, Wally," he says, making the universal 'shoo' gesture.

Flash blurs out after making a gesture of his own, and Kim turns on him angrily. He'll be in trouble for at least a week and the rumor mill will be turning far longer than that… but it'll be worth it because she still hasn't realized that she's forgotten to take off the fake goatee.


End file.
